Black Haze Drabbles
by waterrain
Summary: A place for any and all drabbles that I write for Black Haze. (Black Haze: Korean Manhwa/Webtoon). Various drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Black Haze. Just a place for any and all drabbles that I write for Black Haze. I put this up on my tumblr (wonderlandisanillusion) and decided to put it up on here as well with a few added words.

Black Haze Drabbles

By waterrain

* * *

Rood Chrishi is annoyed for that crazy manic always bothers him. Master tells him 'Don't fight him that's what he wants' and Shicmuon is persistent as all hell.

"Shicmuon, I won't ever fight you….Unless you kiss me." Rood Chrishi said and he figured that might work…maybe.."I'm in love with you. Whenever you chase after me: I get turned on and it is embarrassing for want you to make love to me."

Master's eyes were wide in shock and he grabs Rood for what is he saying to that crazy young man. Shicmuon cackling, looking at Rood, and a smirk spreading across his lips.

"No! You shall not lose your virginity to that crazy persistent bastard!" Master exclaimed and Rood rolls his eyes for can't his Master tell that was a complete lie meant to make that crazy freak back-off. "If you really want to experience sex…Then I would rather be the one than that Shicmuon!"

Rood kicked his Master and gave him a blank stare. Master sniffled, Shicmuon grabbed Rood by the collar, and kissed him firmly on the lips with a bit teeth drawing a bit of blood. Rood was shocked as was Master.

"Now awaken and fight me, Blackie!" Shicmuon exclaimed while smirking. Rood gasped and he yelled "That was my first kiss..You crazy freak!", but before he could awaken his master grabbed him and put him behind him.

"You will not get away with this Shicmuon." Master's voice sounded serious. Rood was wiping his lips on Master's shirt while he was talking. In the end: Rood didn't fight, but Shicmuon looked satisfied. Master filed yet another complaint against Shicmuon and nothing really being done.

* * *

Please Review and Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Black Haze. Just a place for any and all drabbles that I write for Black Haze.

Black Haze Drabbles

By waterrain

* * *

Rood Chrishi was petting the small dragon.

"That tickles!" Dio commented while he wiggled and Rood muttered 'This is what you get for being so rough with me'.

"Also for saying that I smell horrible, Dio." Rood stated flatly while stroking Dio's head it feels pretty cool and to be honest it is a bit addicting. Dio decided to turn back into human form.

"...Now what?" Dio asked innocently and he figured that Rood would stop petting him. It felt really nice, but was a bit embarrassing. Rood sat on Dio's hips and started to tickle under his arms, but got no reaction and Dio chuckled. Dio pushed Rood backwards, sat on him, and started tickling his sides.

"Ngh! Will you quit it." Rood said in-between laughing. Dio smirked and he decided to tickle Rood's chest underneath his shirt along with muttering very close to his ear. Rood's cheeks started turning red. He was about to head-butt Dio, but then Lidusis walks in...

"..." Lidusis was staring and he wasn't sure what to say.

"Get off of me now, Dio." Rood commented firmly and Dio nodded his head. "Hey, Lidusis. Dio in his human form isn't ticklish, but in his small dragon form he is...Funny, right?"

"Later got to go to the toliet." Dio muttered while rushing away and his cheeks slightly red. Lidusis noticed the reason why Dio dashed away, but he didn't mention anything. Rood was distracted by his thoughts of what else to say and why isn't Lidusis saying anything.

"So..Are you ticklish, Lidusis?" Rood asked him.

"No not really." Lidusis replied and then they started talking about what has been going on lately. Dio was in the bathroom splashing some cold water on his face, he takes several deep breaths, and silently cursed this hormal human form.

'It was good that Lidusis walked in.' Dio thought as he dried his face and sighed deeply.

* * *

Please Review and Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Black Haze. Just a place for any and all drabbles that I write for Black Haze. I ship Rood with nearly everyone ;D (Chapter 2 of my drabble is also on my tumblr: However it is re-worded and pretty Dio x Rood heavy with a bit of humor for don't want to raise the rating to M yet and it is pretty easy to find just type in Black Haze Drabbles)

Black Haze Drabbles

By waterrain

* * *

Van (Better known as Lanoste's Dog by most)regrets getting drunk, making a bet with the Chairman, and losing horribly. It is morning and Van is full of regrets.

"Now then loyal dog of ours: You have to wear this complete outfit for you lost the bet." Lanoste commented calmly while smirking faintly. Van commented loudly 'I told you to stop calling me that!'. Shicmuon walks in and arms crossed.

"Who is that for?" Shicmuon asked and he plans to destroy it if Lanoste tells him 'It is for you'.

"For our loyal dog who lost a bet against me." Lanoste informed him. "Now then get awaken and dressed. I will inform you of the mission for today."

Van sighed deeply, grabbed the outfit, and went to change into it. The outfit: A puppy print mini skirt, A dark blue tank top shirt with the words "I'm A Bitch" with a little dog below it, puppy print underwear, and slightly above the ankles boots. He awakened and got dressed in that humiliating outfit. He didn't give a damn about the mini skirt, but all the dog stuff is pissing him off and he can't do a thing.

'Not ever going to be drinking with the Chairman. Have to wear this lousy outfit for an entire day.' Van thought as he walked out. Shicmuon started laughing. Lanoste looked amused and then started telling them about what the mission is for today. Afterwards: Shicmuon and Van left to go to the location.

"That look suits you." Shicmuon commented and Van glared at him.

"Shut the hell up, Shic." Van snapped at him. Shicmuon thought for a moment before saying "Well, old man. At least it doesn't say: Lanoste's Bitch." Van clenched his fists, eyes twitching, and then someone flipped his skirt.

On-Lookers: "You made a mistake that's Lanoste's Dog", "You are going to get it", and etc. Van snapped and he started attacking every-which-way while screaming "I'M NOT A DOG!" Shicmuon decided to get on the action and they were a bit late in getting to the loaction.

"You do look like one though old man." Shicmuon stated when he pulled his tail and Van yelped. "I have not seen anyone else with animal features when they awaken."

"Stop pulling my damn tail. You are a bastard, Shic." Van said while glaring and holding himself back for he already screwed up enough with destroying quite a bit. He starts getting a headache thinking of how he is going to explain it to the Chairman. Shicmuon pulled Van's animal ears.

"This mission is boring." Shicmuon said and he briefly considers ditching it, but there is a bit of amusment to be had here. Van grinded his teeth and Shicmuon kept on toying roughly with those animal ears.

"Stop, Shic. Your turning me on." Van commented flatly. Shicmuon rolled his eyes and knew that was a lie. Van pointed in a random direction, "Hey, Look the Black Magician", and Shicmuon ran off. Later found out: He was correct about the Black Magician being there. Shicmuon destroyed parts of the surrounding area and was unable to get the Black Magician to fight him.

"You know, Shic. Persistent men are unattractive and this is why he keeps on running from you. You are too damn persistent." Van told him.

"Whatever. One way or another: I'm going to get him to fight me." Shicmuon said and his fists clenched. "I will get that Blackie!"

"Makes me a bit sad...You chasing after a man rather than a girl." Lanoste commented while sighing and shaking his head lightly. "Oh, well."

"Well, Shic. If you kissed him then that would certainly motivate him to fight you. Give him a reason." Van said sarcastically and he got smacked on the back of his head by Lanoste. Shicmuon looks like he is thinking...

'I wasn't serious. Gah, I screwed up. I feel sorry for the Black Magician having Shic after him.' Van thought while looking at Shicmuon.

"Good idea. Grab, force a kiss, and then Blackie will want to fight me. He won't run away." Shicmuon muttered while smirking, Lanoste sighs deeply to himself, and Van rubs the back of his head.

* * *

Please Review and Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Black Haze. This is going to be First-Person Point Of View: The Man Whose Name Hasn't Been Said Yet: He debuted in Chapter 96, He works under the Association, He has a sword, and refers to Van as Van-Nim.

Black Haze Drabbles

By waterrain

* * *

When I first met Van-Nim: I raised my hands up and tugged on his animal ears. He glared at me while the Chairman laughed. He is known throughout as "Lanoste's Dog". I wondered who spread that around, but it doesn't matter and the name has stuck like glue with no hopes of being undone. Van-Nim protests and keeps on telling everyone to stop calling him a dog.

"If anything...The tail and ears is more wolf than dog. Not a damn dog." Van-Nim muttered and his arms crossed in annoyance.

"Want me to try spreading around you being Lanoste's Wolf?" I asked him. He shakes his head and commented flatly 'It is too late and the chairman keeps on calling me a Loyal Dog'. I think for a moment before saying what I believed would cheer him up a bit.

"At least they are not saying that you are Lanoste's Bitch." I told him. He stared at me with wide eyes and lips slightly parted.

"Do not say that again for that might catch on." Van-Nim said firmly. I nodded my head and he sighs deeply. "I really do hate my awaken form at times. Gah so sick and tired of being called a dog."

* * *

Please Review and Thank you.


End file.
